


Three Little Birds

by maxie boy (parkerleap)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (He Gets One), Happy Ending, Its Not As Angsty As It Seems, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerleap/pseuds/maxie%20boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avenger's attend a press conference. Something is said to Tony, and Steve doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

> (Pre-CA:CW, but after, like, everything else.)

Tony was prepared. He was raised in the spotlight, he was prepared for the flashes and clicks of the camera. He was prepared because whether it came from the public or his dad or Fury or Steve or any of the Avengers, Tony was used to being berated and discredited and slandered.

He knew exactly was to expect, to be honest. But it still caught him off guard.

The Avengers were at a press conference. After the damage done in multiple cities without a decent explanation as to what the hell is going on, Fury had suggested that they do one. If people saw their faces and saw them in normal clothes like the Normal People™ the Avengers are, it would make them seem closer, more _reachable_. (Fury's words, not his). "It would make you guys seem more human than super," Fury had said. 

"But, like. We are a bit more super than most humans," Tony had said. Fury looked at him. "I'm just sayin'."

Basically, the conference was for the Avengers to go in a big room full of media people (journalists, whatever you call them) and just say "oops, we're sorry we destroyed most of New York and literally almost all of Sokovia. But, we _did_ prevent an alien invasion and robots taking over the world, so like, we're good right? We're _reaaaaaally_ sorry though."

So Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Tony, and Fury walked in and sat on a long table in that order, like they were at a convention. There were glasses of water and mics in front of them and then, a bit further in front of them, a mass of people huddled close together, frantic.

Tony huffs and slips his sunglasses out from the pocket of his suit jacket and onto his face. Time just _draaaags_ on. Steve and Fury are answering most of the questions, Thor is just messing around with the mic, loud static feedback booming through the room. Bruce is sitting there professionally, whilst Clint is slumped in his chair moodily, occasionally makes some odd sarcastic or bitter comments; and Natasha is… painting her nails.

He does pay attention to some things that filter through his boredom. Like "what's it like working along side Tony Stark". Tony's head bops up from his daze and he seems like the only one. The rest of the team are still chilling. Steve clears his throat and opens his mouth. It takes a moment for him to actually talk, though.

"What do you mean?" Steve says, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

The reporter speaks again and Tony looks at him this time, seeing who it is. "Who's fault was it again that a wild, malicious robot was set loose, and destroyed an entire country? Ahh, yes. That's right. _Tony Stark's_."

Steve's nose flares but Tony rolls his eyes. He had already dealt with the guilt and accepted he made a mistake. Wanda forgave him, and so did the rest of the team. " _Aw,_ somebody sounds upset. What? Did mommy forget to warm your milk?" Tony coos, smirking at the guy.

Steve puts his hand on Tony's knee gently. So gentle, he can barely feel the weight of it, just the warmth radiating against him. It's Steve's way of saying "reel it back in". So Tony deflates and slumps back down, relaxing again.

But the reporter doesn't flinch. "Aw," he repeats in the same tone as Tony. "Did daddy forget to love you?" 

Tony is taken aback. The whole team is seizing this guy up, like a predator to prey. Steve slams his hand down on the table. "Enough." His calm voice booms and travels through the room and then its quiet. Too quiet.

Tony's ears are ringing and his eyes are stuttering in and out of focus, like a camera. He stands up. "Listen here, you piece of shit. I don't think you get the right to talk to me about my father like that." He notices that his hand, which has the index finger pointed out at the reporter, is shaking and he shoves it down to his side, clenching his fist.

The atmosphere is tense and heavy, and Tony can hear Steve's labored breath next to him. His hand, that was previously rested on Tony's knee, is now tightening and untightening in a fist sporadically, and his jaw is tight and clenched. The reporter, _apparently,_ has no concern about possibly being attacked by a group of super humans, and keeps going. "Or was that on purpose? I just can't seem to remember."

There's a soft gasp that escapes Tony's mouth and he tries to retaliate, but he just stands there gaping like a fish out of water. His throat is aching, burning, while is eyes are blurring. He tries to blink away the water but it makes a tear roll down his cheek. _Jesus Christ_ , Tony thinks. _Curse feelings for making me feel things. And always getting in the way of me doing important shit. Like punching this guy in the face._

He's not crying because he's upset about his dad being a piece of shit. He's angry. He's angry because its not even his fault that his dad was a piece of shit. Tony was a good kid. A soft, sensitive and impressionable little boy. He tried his best to impress his parents for years, but it was never enough. When he accepted this, only then did he turn into the rugged and sarcastic man he is today. 

Tony zones back in and no time passed at all. The reporter is still leering at him and the rest of the Avenger's are sat frozen, shocked, in place. Except for Steve.

Steve hurdles over the convention table and bolts to the guy, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up, at least, a feet off the ground. Steve and him are now at eye-height and he's in the reporters face, which is now red and scared, gasping. 

There's a swarm in a circle around him so Tony can't really see what's going on exactly. Fury stands and saunters slowly over, parting the crowd like Moses and the Red Sea. Through the clear, Tony can see the reporter being dropped harshly to the ground, scrambling away. Steve is heaving angrily and Fury puts a hand on his shoulder, saying something quietly in his ear.

Steve nods curtly and walks out the room. He just leaves without looking at any one, his head bowed like a puppy after being reprimanded. Tony pushes his chair in, wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, and leaves too, following Steve. They meet around the corner.

Tony finds him slumped against the wall with his brow furrowed, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Hey," Tony says quietly. "I've never seen a WWE tournament, but I guess now I don't have to. _Ding, ding, ding,_ " he mocks the voice of a commentator. " _There he goes, Captain Rogers, once again, beating up the baddie_."

Steve huffs a laughs and rolls his eyes, the dark madness in his eyes gone. "Well, I've _seen_ a WWE game, and let me tell you, there's a lot more punching." He looks up at Tony and smiles softly. They stay like that, smiling at each other for a moment and then Steve sinks and opens his mouth. He can tell Steve is about to say something, like, lame and _feely_ , so Tony punches him in the shoulder.

"Yeah. You're prob'ly right." He knows Steve and he knows how he's feeling so he tries again. "Thanks." There's a pause and Steve waits. "I mean, I don't wanna get into this and get all mushy. What the guy said...It affected me and you stood up for me so, like. Good. Thanks. 'Preciate it."

Tony knows he and Steve will have a more detailed talk later, because that's how Steve is, but for now, its enough. He stands up, away from the wall and comes over to Tony, hugging him. Steve wraps his big arms around his shoulders and, due to height difference, leans his cheek onto Tony's head.

 _He's warm_ , Tony realizes quickly. He can feel Steve's heart thumping against his ear and focuses on it, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and then sliding his hands down to the small of his back.

It's nice. It's simple. Tony wants it and Steve wants it and they're okay right now. Everything's just peachy. 

_Everything's gonna be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Everything's Gonna Be All Right - Bob Marley!!!!
> 
> I literally #LIVE and #DIE for all the comments & kudos I get, I swear. I check them, like, everyday.
> 
> Thanks for reading my broski's!!!  
> I'm sorry this drabble is such a mess. My life is in shambles. Loving it tho.


End file.
